Gaia Hoxey (Summer's Moon)
'Gaia Hoxey '(Barbara Niven) was a secondary villainess from the 2009 TV horror film Summer's Moon ''(Alternately titled ''Summer's Blood). History Gaia lived in the small town of Massey and ran a small thrift store. She was the wife to Gant Hoxey and the mother to Tom Hoxey, having met Gant when she was 15 and had run away from her foster home. Unbeknownst to their quiet little town, Tom and Gant were both psychopaths who often victimized women. While Gant took his pleasure in torturing and murdering women, Tom kept his victims captive in the Hoxey household's basement, much to the annoyance (and jealousy) of Gaia. It is also shown throughout the movie that Gaia had an incestuous attraction to Tom, despite his bouts of violence towards her. She was also the object of affection of the town's Sheriff, a fact that angered Gant. Events When Tom brought home young runaway Summer Matthews and had sex with her, Gaia was shown outside the door to his bedroom, visibly being aroused by listening to the tryst. The next morning, when Summer tried to hold Tom at gunpoint and escape when he revealed his intent on keeping her at the house against her will, Gaia snuck up behind her and knocked her out with an ashtray, chastising Tom for being "childish". Summer was then put in the basement along with Tom's past victim Amber, who had been driven mad from the captivity. When Amber's father Darwin started investigating his daughter's disappearance after being released from jail, Gaia tried to order Tom to get rid of her and Summer. Tom reacted by shoving her against the kitchen table and proclaiming that he wasn't getting rid of "his garden" (that being how he referred to the basement). The two then kissed for a brief time before Tom left the room, with Gaia feeling herself with satisfaction afterwards. After Tom began allowing Summer to be in the main area of the house while he was present, Gaia (who previously regarded her with bitter jealousy) started acting warmly towards her, saying that she could consider them her family. Later that night, Gaia got a call from Gant, who told her he was coming home soon, having been away from the house for a long while. When Tom abducted local mechanic Jessie, she stabbed Tom with a knife she was carrying and tried to run, but was stopped by Gaia, who angrily lambasted Tom before tending to his wound. When Gant arrived, Gaia welcomed him with a reluctant kiss and showed him the photo of him that Summer had, this being the revelation that Summer was Gant's daughter. Gant then decided Summer was a part of their family, angering Gaia. The next morning, during breakfast, the Sheriff came to the house and Gaia went to talk to him, who tells her about the discovery of Darwin's burned up car (Tom having done so after killing him when Summer tried to escape with him). Gaia scolded Tom for having done so rather than just driving it off a cliff, but Gant came to his defense. Gant than accused Gaia of having an affair with the Sheriff, which Gaia denied. When Gant revealed plans to leave with Summer, Tom objected, resulting in a fight between him and his father. Gaia tried to diffuse the situation, but was unsuccessful and the fight ended with Gant shooting and killing Tom. Gaia mourned Tom's death before accusing Gant of wanting to start a new family with Summer, calling her a whore. Gant confirmed Gaia's accusation by shooting and killing her as well. Gallery Gaia Hoxey lisening.png|Gaia listening to Tom and Summer having sex Gaia Hoxey knock out.jpg|Gaia preparing to knock Summer out Gaia Hoxey with Summer.png|Gaia talking to Summer Gaia Hoxey kissing.png|Gaia and Tom kissing Gaia Hoxey family.png|Gaia with Tom and Gant Gaia Hoxey with others.jpg|Gaia with her whole "family" Category:2000s Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Incest Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot